Some supplier networks include a transaction routing hub that connects one or more suppliers and one or more buyers. As an example of how a supplier network is used, in some cases a given buyer enters or provides purchase information electronically and the purchase information is routed or otherwise sent to a given supplier. This may, for example, enable a buyer to make purchases in a completely paperless manner. Getting suppliers to join a supply network (that is, supplier enablement) is a necessary task but is often very time consuming. Improved techniques for supplier enablement would be desirable.
Therefore, there is a need for systems, methods and apparatuses for providing quick enablement of suppliers to commerce networks.